The X-Files: Ghouli
"Ghouli" is the fifth episode of season eleven of the paranormal mystery series The X-Files and the 213th episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by James Wong. The episode first aired on the FOX Network on Wednesday, January 31st, 2018 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The X-Files was created by Chris Carter. * "XF: Ghouli", and "TXF: Ghouli" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14 (LVD). * This episode is production code number 2AYW05. * The principal setting for this episode is Norfolk, Virginia. * Co-producer Garfield Whitman is credited as Garfield Cunningham Whitman in this episode. Allusions * Dana Scully first learned that William Mulder had been adopted by a family named Van Der Kamp by Jeffrey Spender in the season premiere, "My Struggle III". Characters * Fox Mulder goes by the alias of "Bob" in this episode whenever he visits a coffee shop. His reason for doing so is because he is tired of explaining "Fox" for the millionth time. * Dana Scully, suspicious that Jackson Van De Kamp is actually her son, William, takes hair samples from him to run a DNA test. At first, she is convinced that he is deceased, but later discovers that he is actually alive and using his mental powers to cloud the perceptions of others. * Jackson Van De Kamp is the adoptive name for William Mulder, who is the son of Dana Scully and Carl Gerhard Busch. He has the ability to manipulate people's perceptions and can also transmit images telepathically. He is the one who perpetuated the "ghouli' urban legend in Norfolk. He fakes his own suicide, and walks away once he is inside the coroner's office. As D.O.D. agents try to sanction him, he manipulates their perceptions, guiding them to turn their weapons on each other. Mulder and Scully later check out a surveillance video at a gas station and discover that Jackson is still alive. * Brianna Stapleton is one of Jackson Van De Kamp's girlfriends. As part of a prank, Jackson had her encounter "Ghouli", who was actually another girlfriend named Sarah Turner. * Sarah Turner is one of Jackson Van De Kamp's girlfriends. As part of a prank, Jackson had her encounter "Ghouli", who was actually another girlfriend named Sarah Turner. * Costa is a police detective in Norfolk, Virginia. He gives Mulder and Scully information about the injuries sustained by Brianna Stapleton and Sarah Turner on the ferry. He is also on the scene during the murder/suicide incident at the Van De Kamp home. * Mister Paulsen is an agent for the Department of Defense. He is present when investigators show up at the Van De Kamp house following the apparent murder/suicide of Jackson and his parents. Fox Mulder later theorizes that Paulsen may have played a hand in the parents' murder. * Mister Green is an agent for the Department of Defense. He is present when investigators show up at the Van De Kamp house following the apparent murder/suicide of Jackson and his parents. Fox Mulder later theorizes that Paulsen may have played a hand in the parents' murder. * Aliyeh Scholtz is Jackson Van De Kamp's psychiatrist. Dana Scully meets with her to discuss his medical history, but Scholtz is limited by patient confidentiality and cannot share too much information with Dana. Dana perfectly recounts a dream episode that Jackson once shared with Scholtz. Quotes * Fox Mulder: "Dreams are today's answers to tomorrow's questions." That's a quote from Edgar Cayce. He was called the "sleeping prophet." Like you, he received visions in a hypnogogic state. And he believed those visions were messages sent. * Dana Scully: He also believed in the lost city of Atlantis. * Fox Mulder: Another reason to love the guy. .... * Barista: Bob. Double shot cappuccino, - extra foam. * Fox Mulder: Yes, thank you. * Barista: No worries, buddy. * Dana Scully: Bob? * Fox Mulder: Like I wanted to explain "Fox" for the millionth time? .... * Walter Skinner: Mulder, how is it possible the only updates I've received about what you're doing come through complaints by other agencies in the government? See also External Links Keywords Coroner | Department of Defense | Doctor | Dreams | Federal Bureau of Investigation | Ferry | Hospital | Smoking | Suicide Category:2018/Episodes Category:January, 2018/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories